Avatar The Last Air Bender Book 4: Air
by Bugga D
Summary: This is a ALA story that takes place 10 years after the Hundred Year War. The main characters are all in their own life. They haven't been together in a long time. The world is still rebuilding after the war but a new threat come up. The world is thrown back into war. This will force our now adult heroes into action and they must save the world again. (I do not own Avatar at all)
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

After the conclusion of the Hundred Year War the world was still recovering. Anyone who thought that with the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai the struggle would be done was a fool. Deep seeded hatred between the Fire Nation, and the rest of the world could not go away after one battle. However the people were tired of the fighting and were able to set aside their hatred in pursuit of peace. That peace that was created was fragile. Nobody truly forgave nor forgotten what the past century was like. The people buried their hate down, but they never truly let it go. Tension around the world was building and it was only a matter of time as to when the hate would bubble back up to the surface.

As soon as Fire Lord Zuko was crowned he got rid of the entire remaining Ozai loyalist from all government offices. He began a time of reconstruction. The massive Fire Navy began shipping relief supplies to the areas affected by the war. Initially the people of the Earth Kingdom were suspicious and believed that the Fire Navy was trying to invade. After some resistance, half of the fleet was stripped of their heavy weaponry as a sign of peace. While that helped ease tensions it did not stop it. No Fire Navy ships were allowed to dock and relief supplies had to transfer to a boat provided by the port cities.

While Fire Lord Zuko gained respect and praise in the rest of the world at home he was still look at like a traitor. When he disarmed half of the Navy the people were furious. They believed that the Fire Navy was the Fire Nations best defense in a world that hated them. A small terrorist organization made up of Ozai loyalist was formed. They called themselves the Black Phoenixes. After the Black Phoenixes attacked a well liked governor, the general public began to follow Zuko. Zuko soon closed off the Fire Nation to the world. He did that out of fear of allowing the Black Phoenix out to destroy the delicate peace. Only the Avatar and a select few were allowed to enter the Fire Nation and only Zuko and his guards were able to leave.

The Earth Kingdom was severely crippled by the war. The people were impoverished and taxes had to be raised to help fund reconstruction. The Fire Nation helped in the south until they went into isolation. The southern portion of the continent became a haven for bandits. The soldiers of the Earth Kingdom were moved were in the only remaining basses in the North because all of the southern basses were destroyed. The Northern Earth Kingdom recovered quickly but the South was still in ruin. The Earth Kingdom was split in two the northern rich half and the crime ridden southern half. The big city of Omashu became a known as the capital of crime after its King Bumi was crowned the Earth King and had to move to Ba Sing Se. King Bumi used his recurces to try to create order in the South but he died before he could succeed. After his death the South became even worst. The new Earth King only contained the power of the crime bosses to the South.

The crime bosses were former soldiers of both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. Some of them were bandits before the end of the war or they were freedom fighters. But when Fire Lord Zuko surrendered the Fire Nation outposts in the Earth Kingdom the crime bosses took control of them. King Bumi did not have the forces to retake the outpost so they endured his war on crime.

The Water Tribes had better luck after the war. The Northern, Southern, and Swamp Tribes unified to become one. Each tribe had a member to represent them in the Chief's council. The Chief was democratically elected every four years. The capital was put in the Northern Water Tribe. The Council consisted of the Chief, the Northern representative, Southern representative, Central representative (from the Swamp Tribes), and the Wolf Commander. The Wolf Commander would have the highest rank in the Water Navy. They would have command over the Northern Navy, Southern Navy, and the Central Marines. The Water Navy would protect the trade routes from pirates as they sailed from one place to another. After the Fire Navy was cut in half the Water Navy became the major power on the sea. The Northern Tribe became the seat of political power, the Southern Tribe became the center of economic power and the Central Tribe became a cultural hub. The largest Naval Academy was in the North. The largest Bending Academy was in the South. The largest University was in the Swamps. This made each tribe equal in power.

Avatar Ang had a lot to deal with after the war he had to keep the peace between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation from breaking out again. He also had to deal with the rise of crime in the Earth Kingdom. His most important thing was restoring the Air Nomads. He could not truly bring balance to the world until they were brought back. To be able to take on all of this he had to enlist the help of the Kyoshi Warriors. They helped Ang keep the peace and protect travelers from bandits. This was so Ang could focus on how to revive the Air Nomads.

Ang used his knowledge of Spirit Bending to find people who had a latent or dormant affinity for air. These people were decedents of Air Nomads that never were able to learn Air Bending. He found a few young boys and girls that he began to train. Their training was crucial. If they did not learn correctly then when Ang died he would be the last Air Bender and the last Avater. He eventually gained 8 pupils to train to become Air Benders.


	2. Chapter 1 The Great Escape

Chapter 1 The Great Escape

The only noise Azula could hear was the dripping of a faucet down the hall. She focused harder trying to zone out even the dripping to hear what was on the other side of the door. "…Zuko … ten minutes…hurry…" were all the words she could get. Then a loud and rough cough from the cell next to her snapped her out of her deep focus. She glared at the man in the next cell. His hair was wild and he had scars from battles long ago.

"Oh how far we have fallen," she said loudly as the man's eyes turned sharply to her. "We were royalty but now we are like rats." The man's eyes lowered and he went on scratching the floor of the cell. "Well I have seen worse prisons before. Luckily my dear brother ZuZu decided to lock me up with the high class criminals," Azula said sarcastically. "Even though they have no class," she mumbled to herself. "At least I could have been put on the boiling rock with real criminals not people who conned their way into a cell."

Just then the door down the hall opened as two guards walked in. Behind them was her older brother, Fire Lord Zuko. Azula's eyes widened in disbelief; not because of Zuko's visit but because of who followed behind him. A lady with black long hair that was beginning to gray at the roots, she wore royal garbs and walked with a sense of insecurity. "Azula, I found our mother," said Zuko as he passed Ozai's cell.

Ursa had tears as she saw Azula and said, "My baby! Azula, you have not changed in all this time. Still causing trouble."

"Shut up mother," hissed Azula. Azula backed up to the back of her cell and turned her back to Zuko and Ursa. "Don't come back here acting like you love me. I know that this is exactly where you believed I belonged.

Zuko turns to the warden, who was standing at the door. "Have you been taking good care of them?" The warden saluted and nodded yes. Azula looked at them then at her mother who was now sobbing holding on to the bars of Azula's cell. Then in a flash of blue light Ursa let go of the cell and grasped her chest.

Next thing Azula knew, there were guards in her cell and they were restriction her movement. Zuko was bent over his their mother's body on the floor. Even Ozai stood up and looked at the corpse in disbelief. All Azula could do is laugh and scream, "See mother I am not your baby." The guards took Azula away to one of the cells higher up in the prison. In her new cell she sat on the floor. There was no bed, there was nothing. The eyes of former Generals stared at Azula. That is when it hit her. Azula just realized that she murdered her mother. She did not mean to but she felt like she had to.

Azula yelled at the door as fire came out of her mouth. One of the guards bended the fire to make it go away. Azula burst into tears as she crumbled on the floor. She balled up in the fetal position she began muttering to herself, "I'm sorry mother." As she spoke she noticed no response. She screamed out for her mother and there was nothing she heard back. Then like a strike of lightning she straitened up. She realized that when she killed her mother she also silenced the phantom voice of her mother in her head. This voice that has been haunting her since the day she lost her title of Fire Lord to Zuko.

She stood up with the determination of fire itself, burning within her. Azula just let go of the last thing that was keeping her from getting what she wanted, guilt. Before, Zuko would visit Azula at least once a week. He hardly ever spoke to Ozai but he did check on him, but now Zuko did not come to see Azula. She knew that he did not want to lose control and try to kill her. Control, that one of the most important part of firebending, without it the bender could harm themselves. It was a lack of control that Azula now had. She was now precise and calculating. If anything she was mentally even stronger than before. She was ready to retake what Zuko took from her, her dream, her crown.

Months pass as Azula secretly trained in her cell. She pretended to still be mentally unstable when guards checked on here but as soon as they left she would get back to training. One day during a violent storm that had rolled off the sea into the Fire Nation. This storm was exactly what Azula needed. The intensity would not allow reinforcements to come to the aid of the prison should it have a break out. The dragon hawks would get confused in the wind and rain they would take longer to get to the nearest barracks. The storm will flood the roads slowing the reinforcements down even further. Now all that was left is a bunch of guards to fight threw. But thankfully she was in a prison full of people who were put in there due to their unwillingness to follow her brother. When the lightning filled up the room and the caused the cells to fill with light briefly then go back to the blackness. A guard that was sitting at the end of the hall got up and started to pace towards Azula's end.

When the guard peered into Azula's cell she saw nobody. The guard fumbled her keys trying to open the cell to find the missing prisoner. As soon as the guard stepped in the cell Azula came down from the ceiling using her fire at her feet to get to the guard before she could react. Azula took the keys off of the knocked out guard and locked the cell. She walked down the hall unlocking every one of the formal generals. "Lets go," she said quietly.

Azula and the generals took out the guards and freed the prisoners on every floor. When she got to the one where Ozai was she paused. She stormed in to meet a wall of fire as a few benders shot red flame at her. Azula easily blocked the fire with her own flame. She returned their fire with her blue the first one blocked the attack but the second one was too slow. The second guard shot three balls of fire at Azula but she dodged with little difficulty. She used lightning instead of fire to attack the guard. He did not realize it but all of Azula's attacks were cornering him. In the tight hallway maneuverability was limited. With a quick swift move the guard fell to the ground with a small burn mark on his chest where the lightning entered his body.

"Azula, my daughter you have come to free me," said Ozai to Azula. Just then most of the generals came into the hall. They were calling Ozai the true Fire Lord and bowed to him. Azula looked at Ozai.

"Why should I free you? It is not like you were a good father to me," asked Azula in a sinister voice.

Ozai's eyes widened. "No you cannot do this to me. I am your father. I am the Phoenix King," he yelled.

"Oh Daddy, Kings do not lower their gaze when someone sitting on their throne walks in, nor do they beg. You are no King."

"I can be useful to you I know tactics and I have experience."

"This is true but how useful is a person who cannot bend and can only tell me tactics I studied and memorized when I was six." Azula paused to think. "You know what, there is a use for you." Azula opens Ozai's cell and Ozai walks out. "Come on old man."

By the time Azula and Ozai got to the main gate the prisoners had already taken the prison. Azula then led them out and out of the rain in caves. Deep in the caves all the men came to swear allegiance to their new leader. "Father it is time for you to fulfill your purpose," said Azula. She and Ozai stood on a rock so everyone could see them. "I give you the Phoenix King!" exclaimed Azula. All of the people shouted in approval.

Ozai raises Azula's hand and shouts, "Here is the true Fire Lord, Azula!" The people cheered.

Azula then put her hand up for the people to quiet down. "Now a test for our Phoenix King," said Azula. Ozai looked at her with confusion. "We all know the story of the Phoenix. It is the most powerful bird in the sky. It sores to heights that not even dragons can reach. But best of all when they burn they come back to life, reborn stronger and better in every way. Now let's see what rises from the ashes when we burn our very own phoenix."

Azula turned to Ozai as fear crept into his face. Azula then set him on fire. The people looked stunned at the change in events; they were speechless as Ozai burned to death. Azula then stepped near his ashes and picks them up. She lets them flow out of her hand like sand. "I guess he was not really a phoenix?" she shrugged. "This is what happens when the weak pretends to be a phoenix. They burn to ashes. Now we must take revenge on our enemies. We must defeat the Avatar, my brother Zuko, and all that is in our way. The world will soon belong to the Order of the Charred Lotus. Now kneel before your true Empress of the world." All of the people then kneeled before Azula.


	3. Chapter 2 The Good and The Bad

Chapter 2: The Good and the Bad

As the people in the Fire Nation Defense Committee left the throne room Zuko gave a sigh of relief. It has been 10 years since he became Fire Lord and for the first time he actually feels safe. He was able to weed out the traitors in his courts and establish advisors whom he trusted. He helped ease political tensions between the Fire Nation officials and the officials of other countries. All responsible people have been put on trial by the Order of the White Lotus, and punishments have been given. Even he began to gain the trust of his subjects.

The years have flown by so quickly. Every crisis is followed by another. Lately he has been worried by the terrorist organization, Black Phoenix, who were Ozai loyalist. Even that has become more of a thorn in his side than an actual threat. In many ways they helped him out. When the people hated him most they showed up and gave him an enemy that could reunite his nation. He took an active role in taking down their leaders, even personally leading an assault on their main headquarters. Last week he lifted the isolation decree to open Fire Nation borders to trade. The years of making war materials created a large skilled work force in the Fire Nation. The factories that made war goods were beginning to transition into peace goods. Also with the militaries all over the world still rebuilding there was a huge market for what they were best at.

Just as things were looking good tragedy was still looming Zuko finally found his mother only to see her die at the hands of his sister. He warned her not to go see them. He knew that she was dying to see her daughter he could not refuse. 6 months after her death just the thought still haunts him. Zuko then pushed the thought of his dead mother out of his mind.

"Daddy!" yelled Iroh Zuko's 4 year old son came running to Zuko and jumped on his lap. Zuko gave the young prince a kiss on his head and looked up towards the boy's mother.

"Mai I told you guys I would be there after I was done with work," said Zuko.

"I know, but since there was a hurricane last night we cannot go to the beach house. I know you will be busy so Iroh and I decided to come and give you a small break," said Mai as she leaned in to give her husband a kiss.

"Iroh, let's go. Daddy is busy," said Mai as Iroh looked upset. "We will go and visit Aunt Ty Lee she is in town today." A smile returned to Iroh's face as he hopped off of Zuko's lap and ran to the door where the royal guards were waiting. Zuko grabbed Mai by the hips and pulled her close to his body.

"Thanks for coming," said Zuko as he began to kiss Mai.

"Stop that Zuko not here," whispered Mai into Zuko's ear. "Messing around in the throne room was how we ended up with Iroh."

"Yes and he is the best thing that has ever happened to me," replied Zuko.

"I'm glad you think so, because the same thing is about to happen again," said Mai with an unusually big smile.

"Yes I do need to do something about this stress," joked Zuko.

"No you idiot the other part." Zuko looked puzzled then a smile crept on his face. "Yes, I am about 6 weeks along. Now I have to go Iroh is probably driving those guards crazy. I just hoped that would help make your day a little bit better." Mai walked out the room and grabbed Iroh who was messing with a lizard on the wall.

Zuko was speechless. As soon as the room was empty he leaned back and thought about his new child. Zuko quickly signed the approval to use some of the national treasury to pay for some damages because of the hurricane. He then wrote a letter to his uncle Iroh to tell him of the good news. As he finished up the letter he grabbed all his signed documents and started to walk to the mailroom to send the papers to the right person and to get his personal dragon-hawk to mail his uncle the letter. Right when he gets to the door of the throne room an messenger from the mailroom came to him and bowed.

"You don't have to pick up the mail today, I will personally walk it down there," said Zuko with a smile.

"Fire Lord Zuko there is an urgent message from the East Prison," said the messenger. He handed the rolled up letter to Zuko.

"Here take these to the mailroom. And this one is for my personal bird," said Zuko as his smile turned into a stern glair at the letter. The messenger bowed and left for the mailroom. Zuko crumbled the paper up and then set it on fire. "Azula!" he screamed.

The message was a report from the prison. There was a prison break during the storm last night. Many prison guards were dead or injured. All the prisoners escaped. Major Shou, the officer who came to their aid after receiving a letter in the morning asking for reinforcements, got to the empty prison. He had his men search the caves near the shore only to see a ship with the Black Phoenix flag sailing away, too far to actually catch. The message also said that in one of the caves were the remains of someone who was burned to death. The autopsy shows that the person was the former Fire Lord Ozai.

Just like any other time in his life all his good news is followed by bad. Zuko marched down the hall with an urgent letter to his friend Aang, the Avatar. He goes into Admiral Shen's office and orders that all available recourses are committed to finding Azula. Zuko also ordered that his ship gets prepped immediately for departure. He then goes to the mailroom to send Aang the letter to meet him at the Western Air Temple.


	4. Chapter 3 The Master and the Student

Chapter 3: The Master and The Student

As the Appa soared threw the clouds Aang laid on his back. Between spreading his knowledge of Airbending and Air Nomad customs and responding to skirmishes around the world Aang had little time to relax. Even now he was being called by Fire Lord Zuko to the Western Air Temple. Aang had spent the last week in the Northern Air Temple showing the young Airbenders how to use gliders. In the last 10 years since the end of the war Aang has all but rebuilt the Air Nomads. Granted most of them were non-benders but they carry on the teachings of the Air Nomads, these people were his Acolytes. Aang has instructed 8 benders to a mastery level of Airbending. Each one of them had a hidden affinity to Airbend but were never instructed. Aang owed the idea of even looking for them to Sokka. Sokka hypothesized that there had to be people who were descendants of Airbenders and even have an affinity to Airbend. He said that without anyone to find them and train them they pass by as normal people. Aang used that further and used Spiritbending to reactivate dormant bending abilities in the people with the affinity.

Now his 8 students each man the Air Temples. They have their own students and about 50 Air Acolytes that help them maintain the temples. While traveling the world Aang finds children with an air affinity and activates it. He then takes them to each temple so they could train under his first pupils.

Aang's first and most gifted student was Lou. Lou and Shen, another of Aang's students, ran the Western Air Temple. Lou also took the longest to learn. He took had a hard time understanding the spiritual parts of Airbending, but his determination was what made him learn. Lou sat at the top of the Southern Air Temple for 4 days straight trying to meditate and connect on the spiritual side of Airbending. When Lou came down he was officially an Airbending master. Aang and Lou then gathered the other 7 students and they rebuilt the Air Nomads. In sparing sessions and games Lou used the most unorthodox techniques of his own design. Lou was always fun. Aang could not wait to see him and how his students were doing.

Going to the West Temple made Aang remember the old days. Like when Zuko tried to teach Aang Firebending. It was there that Zuko became his friend. Now anytime Zuko needs Aang's help they go there to speak. Appa began his decent and Aang jumped up to take the reins. He maneuvered threw the towers that looked upside-down. A few benders began to glide next to Aang to guide him towards the platform where Lou waited.

Appa landed with grace then flopped of his feet. Aang jumped off to greet his student. Lou had a four of his own students with him. "Avatar Aang welcome back to the Western Air Temple," said all of the young Airbenders in unison.

"Thank you, young ones," said Aang as he glanced at all of the children.

"All right, class dismissed. You guys run along and practice your skills we don't want to lose to Monk Shen's team next week right?" said Lou. Then the kids all left. That left Aang, Lou, Appa, and the three benders who guided Aang where to go. "Master how did you like my students gliding?"

"They were really good," replied Aang. "They are almost as good as the Northern gliders."

"These are my top students. They have assisted me in fighting some of the gangs that were threatening our temple."

"That is wonderful. Lou is Fire Lord Zuko here yet?" asked Aang.

"No, but Commander Sokka is," replied Lou. Aang looked surprised. Sokka was here too. Things must really be troubling Zuko if Sokka was here too. "I'll take you to him he was watching my students spar but then you came."

Aang followed Lou and his students into a large room. Sokka was sitting down with Shen drinking tea. "Sokka, Shen how are you doing?" asked Aang as he walked into the room with his arms open to hug. Shen pushed his glasses up and shook Aang's hand but Sokka went for an all out bear hug.

"Aang, it has been a long time. How are you doing?" asked Sokka. " I like what you have done with the temples. I imagine this is what it looked like when you were young."

"Good Sokka, and yes it is almost how I remember it," said Aang smiling from ear to ear. "How is Katara doing?"

"Oh she is fine. Katara and her husband both work at the big Waterbending School in the south. How about Appa, is Momo staying out of trouble?"

"Appa is outside and Momo is at the Southern Air Temple. How have you been?"

"I am doing great. Last year I was elected Commander of the Water Tribes. I am now in charge of the entire Water Tribe Navy. Lately we have been fighting pirates all over the world. They are mostly concentrated near the Fire Nation. The pirates are attacking Fire Navy ships and merchant ships. I think that is why Zuko called me here to… Man I hate pirates, ever since that thing with the Waterbending scroll I hate them."

"I know your pain. I have been fighting bandits in the southern portion of the Earth Kingdom a lot. Thankfully, Suki and the Kiyoshi warriors are helping me keep that under control."

"Yeah Suki told me that she was working with you. Hey I was talking to Monk Lou about the differences between classical Airbending and his form I would love to see them go head to head in an awesome wind battle!" said Sokka in his old overdramatic voice.

"I told him I practice classical Airbending but I am not good at using it as a combat form," said Shen as he continued to adjust his glasses.

"Sure we can have a demonstration, call all of the students," said Aang. Lou rang a bell that was near the door and shortly after all the young students were in the room. "Today Myself and Monk Lou will spar to demonstrate our styles. Airbending is all about freedom. You all must remember that no style is better than the other. You must create your own that works for you. The wind follows no structure. It is more malleable than water and more unpredictable than fire. The air around us is takes the shape and volume of the container it is in, therefore air is anything."

Both Aang and Lou bowed. Then they took their stands. Shen then rang the bell to begin the match. Lou came at Aang with blinding speed. And dodged the first few attacked but was hit by the last one in the combo. Lou's fists were moving so fast they were just a blur. Lou used the air to speed up his attacks. The extra acceleration gave the punches more force.

Aang flew back only to land gracefully on his feet. As Lou charged again for a second try Aang jumped over him. In midair Aang sent a powerful blast of wind at Lou. Lou hit the ground and rolled out of the blasts way. He then countered with his own smaller but more precise wind blasts.

Aang created a wind current around him which redirected most of Lou's blasts. One, however hit Aang in the gut. Lou charged again, and Aang created his signature air scooter to evade. He then created another ball of turning wind in his hands which he pushed onto Lou sending him flying backwards.

Both Aang and Lou kept their distances and began shooting wind blasts at each other. The blasts would hit each other creating small twisters that would dissipate in a matter of seconds. Lou began to take a new stand but then the bell rang again. Aang and Lou bowed to each other then turned around. All of the Airbending students were perfectly still in the whole match but Sokka ended up in the corner of the room upside-down with his head between his legs.

"That was awesome! Aang was like whoosh, and Lou was like wash!" Aang started to laugh at Sokka's bad imitation of Airbending. Then Aang heard Zuko come in.

"Hello Aang, Sokka, can we have the room to ourselves we have much to discus," said Zuko. "Monk Lou, Monk Shen, thank you for allowing me to hold this meeting here. You guys can stay if you want." All the students cleared out of the room leaving the 5 men alone. "Azula has escaped…


	5. Chapter 4 Swordsmen

Chapter 4 Swordsmen

"Azula has escaped from prison," said Zuko in a soft but serious voice. "She lead a massive prison break a few days ago. Most of the escapees were prisoners serving time for treason. The defense Commanders and Generals who opposed my rule were among the escapees. The rest were non-benders and just violently opposed me. The prison was our second most secure prison."

"Why wasn't she at the Boiling Rock Prison?" asked Sokka remembering his short stay at the super max prison to break his father and Suki out. "Isn't that where she would go?"

"Some time before I fought her to take the throne she became mentally unstable, she was not mentally fit to go to the Boiling Rock," replied Zuko. "We had no incident since she was imprisoned until about six months ago when she killed…" Zuko cleared his voice. "…when she killed our… my mother."

The room fell silent and as Zuko had to recollect himself. "I'm sorry Zuko I didn't know," said Aang.

"After the incident she was sent to the most secure part of the prison," continued Zuko, ignoring Aang's apology. "She was apparently able to escape using the large storm as a cover. When my men finally found where they may have gotten onto a ship marked with the symbol of a known terrorist organization called the Black Phoenix's. I have all of my available ships searching the sea for her but we need help. That is why I called you guys."

Zuko looked at Sokka and Aang with a stone face that slightly reminded Sokka of Ozai. "Sure I'll have a portion of the Southern Naval Fleet enter this area," said Sokka.

"I can have her face on wanted posters all over the Earth Kingdom," said Aang.

"No! I did not call a full lotus meeting because I don't want others involved. If the Earth Kingdom gets her they will surly sentence her to death. I trust you guys that is why I need you. Azula needs to come home and undergo trial for the murder of my mother too," snapped Zuko.

Aang looked concerned about how Zuko snapped but he nodded to help. "If I get to her I will take away her bending then give her to you," he said. Aang then turned to Shen and Lou and began to talk with them.

"I can't take anyone's bending, so if I find her I will probably just hand her over to you," said Sokka.

"Thank You," said Zuko with a bow.

"Hey I'm headed past the Fire Nation to head to the South Pole, our ships can sail together and I can have you over for dinner and some music on my ship tonight," said Sokka as he and Zuko walked towards the exit.

"That sounds good Sokka," replied Zuko with a smile.

When Sokka got to his ship he ordered that the men get ready for departure to the South Pole. He also notified the crew that they would be having guest tonight for dinner. They prepared the best food that they had and scrubbed the deck. The ships departed at noon and an hour later both Fire Lord Zuko's ship and Sokka's were sailing next to each other. All afternoon the smell of cooking and the sound of cleaning were going on. Sokka sat in his office writing an official order for a third of the Southern Fleet to begin searching for Azula. That letter he sent ahead with his escort ship to the South Pole. After that Sokka made another letter to Suki warning her of Azula's escape. He knew he was not supposed to tell anyone but he figured Suki was okay. She was a member of team Avatar long before Zuko was anyway. Plus she has a small army at her command that could be searching for Azula.

Night fell a small wooden boarding bridge was connected between the two ships. Zuko and the officers of his ship then came on board Sokka's ship. They were escorted below deck where Sokka had prepared a small feast. Music played as the men sang and ate until their bellies were full and their spirits were high. Zuko showed Sokka a small portrait of his family that he keeps in his pocket. Zuko and Sokka talked like old friends and for a little while all the stress and responsibility that had been placed on the young men's shoulders were lifted and they could truly enjoy the night.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a boy, no older than sixteen, entered, "We're under attack by…" Then a sword came threw his chest. Most of the men in the room sat in shock. They were slow to react due to the wine they had been drinking, but Sokka only took a second to be on his feet with his sword drawn.

The black blade shined off of the candle light of the room. The man who killed the boy charged at the nearest officer next to him. Sokka lunged in to deflect the blade before dealing a lethal parry to the swordsman. "Get off of your drunk asses we are under attack!" yelled Sokka as his men and guest were barley getting on their feet. As soon as Sokka turned around there was another man getting ready to strike him. This one met a crisp end as Zuko shot him with a blast of fire.

Sokka then charged up the stairs to the deck. On the deck an all out battle was taking place on both ships. The assailants were all swordsmen wearing all black. There were no signs of a ship that carried them neither. Sokka instantly knew they were the infamous Ghost Raiders. The Ghost Raiders were one of the few pirate gangs that were both skilled and daring enough to attack military vessels. According to the reports they attack using the night as a cover. They usually come aboard secretly seemingly from nowhere and steal weapons to go and sell on the black market.

Sokka had no time to really think about it he had to protect his men. Sokka's sword met the sword of another man's. They clashed a few times and then Sokka angled his blade so when the man blocked it would slide into his shoulder. The man fell to the ground and Sokka looked for his next target.

Zuko was using his bending to clear a path towards his ship. It had seemed that his ship was stricken first since it had the most evidence of a battle. Fire was everywhere as bender fought off the raiders. A Waterbender from Sokka's men started taking out a lot of raiders but then one got to him and began hitting him in his joints. Soon the Waterbender was unable to bend. Sokka looked at Zuko who was engaged in hand to hand combat. The raider took Zuko's bending and got ready to strike a killing blow. Sokka charged to save Zuko then a raider got in his way the man carried two curved swords that Sokka blocked and dodged as he tried to get to Zuko.

As the blow was about to hit him Zuko rolled back into the man Sokka was fighting. That distraction gave Sokka the time to land a deep cut in his chest. Zuko then grabbed the two blades that fell from the raiders' hands and crossed them into an x to block the next blow towards him. Zuko then used one sword to hold his opponents sword up and the other to kill him with a blow to the guts. Sokka and Zuko then got back to back fighting every enemy that dared challenge two swords masters.

As Sokka's men began to gain the upper hand Zuko ran and jumped to the edge of his ship he was ready to take it back. Sokka then ran to his office to get a better view of the battle. In his office there was three raiders. Two charged at Sokka and Sokka easily disarmed them sending one flying out of the room and the other into the wall. The third set down the letter Sokka wrote to Suki and drew his sword. He was big compared to Sokka and his sword was much longer than Sokka's. The room gave Sokka little maneuverability and his opponents size put Sokka in a disadvantage. Sokka moved in quickly and swiftly to avoid a swing by the man's sword was useless. Sokka was then thrown across the room. Sokka grabbed a battle club off of the floor where he fell down. Both of the weapons gave Sokka the protection against those powerful blows. Sokka was cornered and could not get up. He spotted his boomerang on the floor among the scattered paper on the floor. Sokka grabbed the fur skin rug the man was standing on and pulled it. The man wobbled but did not fall, but this gave Sokka the opportunity to roll out of the corner and grab the boomerang and leaving the club.

Sokka made a run for the door knowing he would need more room. He got out of the door and the man was right behind him. Sokka parried a strike and countered with his own. The man side stepped and avoided the slash. Then the man swung at Sokka. Sokka got his sword knocked out of his hand and then he felt his enemy's blade rip through his flesh on his right side. Gritting his teeth mustering his strength Sokka threw his boomerang. The man easily avoided it and prepared for a finishing blow. Then the boomerang came flying back. It took the man's left ear with it. As the man screamed Sokka threw his body towards the man knocking him off of the boat. Sokka lay on the deck of the boat when he passed out due to the blood loss.

When Sokka woke up he found himself in a metal room. He tried to get up but his wound on his side reminded him of what happened. He noticed he was bandaged up. Sokka slowly got off of the bed and walked to the door. When he opened it two guards were standing outside. They were both part of Sokka's crew. "Sir your awake," said one.

"Yes where are we?" asked Sokka.

"We are on the Fire Lord's ship, Sir!"

"Thank you. Can you help me to the bridge?" asked Sokka again.

"Yes Sir," said the guards as they helped Sokka to the bridge. In there was some of Sokka's officers and Zuko.

"Thanks," said Sokka to his guards. He then turned to Zuko wanting an explanation.

"Well the men fought hard until dawn. The Ghost Raiders retreated shortly afterwards in small but fast boats which were right in between our ships. I lost more men and you lost your ship. We combined our man power to get my ship in running shape and we gathered the injured. Now we are on our way to the Fire Nation." Zuko then went on about contacting the Water Tribe to get healers and ships to send Sokka back home. He then said that they found him in a puddle of blood and helped by cleaning and wrapping his wounds. Zuko then advised Sokka to go back and rest. Sokka did not argue since he was feeling week.


	6. Chapter 5 The Waterbending Academy

Chapter 5 The Waterbending Academy

"… and that is why blood bending is a forbidden technique," said Katara ending her lecture. The class got up as the final bell of the Academy. Now Katara had to wait an hour until her meeting with the head of the school Master Pakku. She went to her office with a stack of essays on the ethics of bending in her hand. She was going to make use of the time she was waiting by grading papers.

As she came up to her office there was a pleasant surprise waiting for her. Her new husband Doru was waiting by her door. "Hey my love," said Doru as he reached in for a hug and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Katara.

"I just got some orders at the Navy port it seems my brother in-law is coming to visit our base. I just wanted to come and share the news with you."

"That's nice, but you could have just told me when I get home. I'm busy. I have a meeting with the Headmaster in an hour, plus I have a bunch of papers to grade," said Katara as she unlocked her office to set everything down.

"You caught me red handed," said Doru in a playful voice. "I just wanted an excuse to come see my wife that's all." He grabbed Katara and looked her in her blue eyes. Katara looked back into his white eyes she stroked his black hair. "All right then I will leave you to your work. I'll see you tonight." Doru gave Katara a kiss and left.

Katara sat in her room in silence. She stared at the papers as her mind drifted off. She thought about how much her life has changed since the days of Aang and the gang. After they all went their separate ways, Pakku offered her a job as a Waterbending instructor. Soon after the school became really popular the Waterbending teachers of the Avatar were there. With Aang out traveling trying to find Airbenders and Katara's new job they grew apart. While Aang was gone Doru constantly tried asking Katara out. She refused him every time.

One day he came to her, Katara saw him and began to walk the other way. "For the last time Doru no I don't want to go get coffee or anything with you," said Katara with a fierce look in her eyes.

"I just wanted to ask why," said Doru. "Why do you wait for a love that may never be? I am past my old crush on you. I am just tired of seeing you stare out at the sea waiting. Aren't you lonely, I just want to be your friend?" Katara's eyes began to tear up but she held them back. "Your brother told me about the Avatar. He told me that is why you stare at the sea. He says that is the face he gets when he looks at the moon. I am not going to try to take his place. You need something or someone to bring you back here and now. The mind and body are not meant to be separated, so either bring your mind here or take your body there. That's all"

Katara was speechless, she wanted to say that he was wrong but deep down she knew he was right. Doru turned and walked away with his head high as if a load was taken off of his chest. Back then every day Katara would go and look out at the sea. She would normally wonder what Aang was doing or if he was okay. But that day all she could think about was what Doru said to her.

She stood in the ankle deep water. She tried to calm her mind with Waterbending but all she could do was make waves. She tried to tell herself that she was over Aang, but deep down she knew she would never truly be over Aang. She had to let go of him. She felt like the water she was bending. The distant moon tugs and pulls it but ultimately it has to stay on the Earth, it has a duty to the Earth. Katara had a duty to her new job. Once she realized that she regained her focus. She began to bend a stream of water. The water would dance like a snake in the air and Katara would dance like the snake charmer. The next day Katara invited Doru to eat lunch with her. She never figured out if the fun they had that day was a result of his charm of her lack of fun for a while.

The chair Katara was sitting on almost fell back knocking Katara out of her memories to the present. She looked at the time. 45 min had past as she day dreamt of the past. Now she had to go to her meeting. She stood up and flattened out her blue dress with her hand. She took her brush and began grooming herself. When she was ready she locked her door and marched to the Headmaster's office. On her way up some stairs she ran into Yakon, another highly regarded professor. They both nodded at each other as they awkwardly marched up the stairs.

Yakon and Katara did not like each other at all. When all of the teachers came together to come to a decision about the legality of Boodbending Katara and Yakon faced off about it. Yakon looked at it has an ultimate Waterbending technique. Katara saw it as the ultimate Waterbending taboo. The other teachers sided with Katara. Since then they both have been on the opposite sides of any debate becoming bitter rivals.

When they got to Pakku's office they both walked in. Master Pakku gestured with his old wrinkly hand that they both sit. Master Paku coughed a few times before clearing his throught and saying, "I am retiring. My health is gone and I will need t spend more time at home. I need one of you to become the new Headmaster of the Waterbending Academy."

Both Katara and Yakon looked surprised. The only thing they had in common was their love and respect for Master Pakku. They began to say it is an honor and what does he need. Pakku raised his hand cutting them off. "You both knew this was coming, I told the other teachers to evaluate you for the past couple of weeks. Katara you were voted to be the next Headmistress. You will begin in two weeks."

Now Katara and Yakon looked stunned. Yakon looked furious and stormed out of the room. "Sir, this is an honor," said Katara still stunned by the news.

"Your Gran-Gran would be proud of you. I am proud of you," replied Pakku as he grabbed his cane toget up. "Come now Master Katara we have much to discuss."


	7. Chapter 6 The Iron Fists

Chapter 6 The Iron Fist

Toph Bai Fong was sitting in the center of an empty room. She had her eyes shut, but that did not matter because of her blindness. She sat there feeling the vibrations of the entire city of Omashu. Every step of every creature in her domain was not gone unnoticed. She meditated to connect herself to all of the creatures in the city, from the people on the streets to the ants in the ground. She could feel their hearts and she could feel their steps. Sitting in the old palace of the late King Bumi she may physically far away from the people below but she was closer to them then they could ever imagine. The people conducted business in safety knowing that Toph would protect them.

Outside the city walls was a no man's land. Just like the rest of the Southern Earth Kingdom outside Omashu was lawless. The gangs of bandits and thieves made the land a battlefield of gang wars and raiders attacking helpless travelers. Omashu was an oasis in the sea of violence that was the Southern Earth Kingdom. Omashu itself did not lack its fair share of scumbags and cut throats. Gangs were prevalent in the streets of Omashu but they all paid fealty to the Iron Queen of Omashu.

When Toph first came to Omashu years ago the city was still at peace crime was down and the city was still under the protection of King Bumi. After the 100 year war was over Toph went to Omashu to challenge King Bumi for the title of the best Earthbender in the world. They challenged each other and both learned from each other. No one ever won but they both became stronger. Eventually Bumi died and Toph was by default the best Earthbender in the world.

Toph then made a Metalbending school to train Metalbenders. Shortly after Bumi's death the crime and corruption ate at Omashu until it was the crime capital of the Earthkingdom. Gangs fought on the streets of Omashu for control and the people and the cash. Toph got fed up and formed her Metalbending school into a gang called the Iron Fist. She declared war on the other gangs and brought all of them to their knees. The gangs who took "protection taxes" had to pay some of that to Toph and in turn she used that money to clean up the streets.

Toph then opened her eyes and broke her concentration on monitoring her city. She sprang to her feet. She sensed increased heart rates of a lot of people in the Como neighborhood of the lower district. Usually when only a few heart rates rise it could be children playing or people making love or even a small dispute which some of the lower gangs could sort out. In this case there were too many hearts racing and that usually meant many people were scared. Toph then jumped from her balcony to some of the old postal ramps. Two of her students saw her and followed. The three of them were sliding with tremendous speed down the ramps. Gravity plus their bending made this the quickest way to get around. Toph then took off her robe, revealing the metal armor she was wearing. Dandling from her belt was a metal glove. She put the glove on and wiggled her fingers making the iron glove seem as if it were made of silk. She then jumped from the ramp to another ramp that would take her to her destination. Her students were quick to follow. They too wore metal gloves that gave her gangs name the Iron fists.

Toph could sense that she was right above of the conflict she jumped down and created a crater with her fist. Her students followed her example and got in a ready stand. Toph could sense that there were about twenty armed people on the street. "Does somebody want to tell me what is going on here?" asked Toph.

"These Purple Monkey scum have kidnapped my daughter!" yelled a man stabbing his finger at another who wore the tattoo of a small gang called the Purple Monkeys.

"No that Jade Dragon lire has attacked my son!" said the other man while flipping off the leader of his rival gang. Both gangs brought about five men to the conflict and they are all ready to fight.

"All right you all need to stand down, my boys will get your stories and we will resolve this," said Toph. She nodded to her two students and they each went to go talk to the leaders of each gang. Toph then sensed a man getting ready to attack. Toph quickly bended a boulder to knock him out of his stance. "Stand down or I will put you down!" Toph said with a cold and serious voice.

"Those Jade cheats!" yelled a man and all hell broke loose. The two gangs began fighting some were Earthbenders some had no bending but they all were attacking each other. Toph and her students then bended a giant wall in the street to separate the two sides Toph attacked one side and her students attacked the other.

Toph smiled then with a slight shift of her feet stone pillars came from the ground striking the gangsters in their knees and guts. Some of the benders were able to avoid Toph's attack and counter by sending boulders at her. Toph put out her hand with the glove and blocked all the boulders, turning them into sand. A man came from behind her with a sword and slashed down at Toph. She then cought the blade in her bare hand and bent it as if it were rubber. She wished she could see the man's reaction because it was probably priceless. The few people that were still standing hesitated before attacking.

"You boys are not scared of a blind woman are you?" Toph said tauntingly. The men charged and Toph attacked them with hand to hand combat. Striking one in the chest with her metal glove, she sensed half of his ribs crack before he went flying. Then she ducked under a stone tile coming her way as she stomped on the ground sending a large amount of sand at the bender. In one motion Toph punched a man's teeth out while sending a large rock at the man who was blinded by the sand.

Toph took a deep breath and cleared the air of the sand, and then she made the stone wall go back into the ground. On the other side her students were just finishing up the last of their opponents. Toph sensed that all of the gangsters were on the floor. "Now, does anyone else have a problem?" yelled Toph to the crowd of people were gathering since the conflict began. The people slowly dispersed and Toph smiled to herself. "That's what I thought," she mumbled under her breath. With a slight movement of her hands the two men who instigated the conflict were dragged to her. "Your son, and your daughter ran away together. All you really did was make a big mess. Both of your gangs will pay me double for the next three months to help rebuild this neighborhood you had me destroy. You cannot raise the protection tax on any of the people on your turf. If you do I will personally destroy your gang. Are we clear?" Both men said yes and apologized by bowing and trying to kiss Toph's feet for her mercy.

Later that day Toph had a meeting with Ping the new leader of the Dai Li. He was a powerful Earthbender and an old student of Toph's. That was not all he was also an old casual sex partner of Toph. He was going to come to renegotiate the treaty between the Dai Li and the Iron Fists. The Dai Li were the most powerful gang outside of Omashu. Toph kicked them out of Omashu but could not fight them outside of her walls. As good as she was there was just too many Dai Li for her to go on the offensive against them. Fortunately her and her students are able to keep them out of the city. Three years ago, a peace treaty was made and all hostilities were stopped if Toph taught one agent of the Dai Li Metalbending. Ping was that student. Toph admired his skill and he admired her power. They began to have sex after classes until Toph broke it off. Ping ended up taking control of the Dai Li and kept the treaty so far. Now he was coming back because the length of the treaty has expired.

As Toph made her way towards her palace to wash up for her meeting she felt a familiar presence. The alley way she was in was empty and her visitor seemed to want to keep it that way. "Hey twinkle toes, what's up?" said Toph.

"I can't stay long I just wanted to inform you that Azula has escaped from prison. I am unsure how her relationship with the Dai Li is these days but I figured that you would," said Aang.

"So that psycho fire witch escaped. I don't know if she has reached out to the Dai Li but I can find out. I am having dinner with their leader and I will see what I can get from him."

"Thanks Toph I wish I could stay longer but I must go," said Aang. Just as quickly he appeared he disappeared. Toph smiled and continued to go to the palace to get ready.


	8. Chapter 7 Tools of War

Chapter 7 Tools for War

Revenge, power, these are the things that Azula craved. She also preyed on those who had similar ambitions. A few months have passed sense her big break out of the prison. She got lucky that a rebel boat happened to be floating by after the storm. She used her luck to persuade some of the skeptics about her ability to rule. She called the stroke of luck an omen from the spirits. Now she is on a small volcanic island organizing the remains of the Fire Nation Rebels.

Since her break out word in the underworld had spread. Now Firebenders and old soldiers of the Fire Army flock to her to reclaim their former glory under Fire Lord Ozai's rule. But as the time went by less and less people came to her call. She could not be too obvious in her recruiting tactics otherwise Zuko and his men would find her. She by knew her strength could not compare to the full force of the Fire Nation military. The size of her army was not completely small. She had more than 200 Firebenders under her command, and close to 1000 non-bending foot soldiers. She had a force that could easily take small cities and unprepared forts. But for they would not be able to take a prepared fort nor defend any cities she took. She had them raid villages and out posts for supplies. Only attacking a few strategic targets compared to random towns. This was to allow Zuko to believe that the rebels were still random and unorganized.

But in fact she had them strip and disarm any soldier in their way. Take any food or weapon they came across, and kill anyone who got in their way. What her soldiers were lacking was equipment. Azula knew an army who is not supplied to fight fill fall as quick as they rise. She sent men to assassinate leaders of the gangs in the southern tip of the Earth Kingdom. This would cause a chaos and a power void which Azula could easily fill. So she sent men to rekindle an old alliance with the Dai Li.

The Dai Li were once an elite fighting force. When she took them over she had some of the best Earthbenders under her command. Now they were but a shadow of what they used to be. They were reduced to thugs and gangsters. So she preyed on their pride and offered them a chance to reclaim their old glory. They accepted and she sent their leader to make continue the peace with Omashu. She was ready to get her first taste of revenge. Toph Bai Fong, the Metalbending bitch that helped the Avatar defeat her, was the leader of Omashu as soon as she put her guard down the Dai Li will strike and take Omashu in Azula's name.

Azula commanded her army from her island. She stayed out of sight so that all of her activities have the appearance of being random and unrelated. But one man saw threw all of this the leader of the infamous Ghost Raiders, Shang. Shang and his men came to Azula's shore offering some naval power and weapons from raided ships. In return Shang wanted in for Azula's plans.

"Ha, you come to me demanding I bring you into my operations?" said Azula in a mockingly way.

"Yes I bring you men boats and weapons," replied Shang. Azula was amused by Shang. He had no bending abilities but he stood in front of her as if he thought himself her equal. He did not lower his gaze in fear like others. He had a look in his eye as if he was secretly wanted her to attack him so he could take her position for himself.

"I don't need your boats. I need ships."

"My boats take down ships every day. We are quicker and more agile than any ship of the Water or Fire Navies. I know because I tested it. If you want ships I can get you some my men have snuck on countless ships and slit the throat of all of the crew before anyone could notice. We are called the Ghost raiders because we appear and disappear without a trace. I even mortally wounded General Sokka and sunk his ship. I have not heard yet if he survived. Be warned Azula, if you reject my help you boats and ships will be attacked by my men just like any other." With every sentence Shang took a step closer to Azula to the point here he was only a few inches from her. He towered over her but she did not flinch one bit.

"I will accept your help," said Azula. She then punched Shang in his gut and swept his legs from under him. While he was on his knees, Azula grabbed his hair and took two fingers charged with lightning and stopped two inches away from his forehead. "And if you ever threaten me again I will not hesitate to blow your brains out."

There was a wild look in Shang's eyes he grabbed Azula's wrist and threw his weight onto of her. He sat on her in a full mount and leaned in close to her ear. "I would have it no other way," he said then he grabbed the back of her head and stuck his tongue in her mouth. He came up and said, " Matter a fact how about you blow my head right now."

Azula bucked him off of her and rolled onto him and gave him a violent kiss. "Maybe I might just do that," she said as she ripped his shirt off.


End file.
